The Shadow Behind the Mask
by La Pocky-sama
Summary: Okay,this is for everyone that's been waiting for me to update this story.This fic used to be called Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki.But I changed it.Also,I'm revamping the story and fixing and altering it.Check back later for updates nothing is up yet.
1. Default Chapter

**Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki**

A Fan Fic by yours truely, Major Ivan Raikov AKA JB teh Assassin

**Take Note**: _This is pre Shuichi, obviously before he even met Shuichi and told him his lyrics were crappy and sucky making him cry like a little...cute girl he is. But, it's only going to be about a month before they meet in the park for the first time. Also, this just suppose to be a short story fan ficcy, it's not really suppose to escelate into something more, but, I might continue it further if I like it in the end. So, look foreward to it, I don imagine that it would be longer then two chapters at the most, but it mayhap. Oh, oh, I should also add on a funny note that this was Yuki's hobby before Shiuchi came around. Only going to interviews with female reporters for obvious reasons that may not be so obvious to you. Hopefully. I wonder if that ruined the story? -ponders Shuichi like-

* * *

_

_Chapter 1  
_  
Yuki had just arrived in the interviewing room and he took a seat in one of those nice comfy squishy chairs across from the reporter lady wielding a clipboard with paper, and a pen. The usual look is stricken upon his face, his smitten pissed off look, though a slight glimmer in his eye. His hair was flowing and beautiful like the sun, his pale blue eyes filled with the only look he'd ever known, a sarcastic smirk upon his god like countenece...

_**Reporter Slut**_,"Let me start off by saying it is an honor to be doing this interview with you Mr. Eiri-san."

She smiled brightly, her white teeth giving off a warm glow.

**Yuki**,"Yeah, yeah, I'm sure that's not the only thing your doing."

Her smile turned into an ice cold frown, and there was a slightly long pause before she dared to speak again.

**Reporter Slut**, "Um, well anyway...let's commence the beginning of this interview, Mr. Eiri-san. Let me say that--"

Yuki cut her off in mid-sentence.

**Yuki**, "That you love my books and blah, blah, blah, why are you so successful and all this bullshit? I know how all you reporters are, always the same boring ass questions, so much fake or perhaps real sinsarity. Let me just blatently say I don't give a flying fuck. Your lucky that I'm not leaving...only because I don't feel like going to that other thing...So just keep the boring questions flying."

Her face had turned red, and it looked like she was about to cry.

**Yuki**,"What? Why are you looking at me like that? ...Uh...I was...just kidding...a joke...sorry..."

The only reason he was apathetic was because he didn't want to hear another bimbo cry, usually every interview he did with a woman he made them cry because he was so blatantly harsh.

She stood up, placing her clipboard and pen down on the seat and she went over to a table and grabbed a box of tissues,taking a multitude of them blowing her nose and wiping away her tears. He actually felt sorry for her, for some reason, he wasn't really sure why, he never felt sorry for anyone, not even himself. A loud sigh escaped his mouth and he sparsly covered his face with his hand. After a few minutes she returned to her seat, lifting up her clipboard and pen and setting them in her lap. She took a hand to her eye and rubbed it gently, the rested it back down at her side.

**Reporter Slut**, "I'm...I'm sorry...I'm really sensitive...I guess that's what I get for interviewing famous convicts most of my career. I thought you'd be a nice change, Mr. Eiri-san...Please forgive my impudence..."

**Yuki's Thoughts**, "_Wow...it was completely my fault and she still blames herself...damn...she's making me strangely aroused..._"

Yuki coughed loudly and crossed his legs in a somewhat nervous manner, resting his hands in his lap, a sweatdrop slid down the side of his face.

**Yuki**, "No, no, please. It was my fault, I was the once being impudent, I didn't know you were sensitive...and my sense of humor wouldn't mix well. Please, let me start off by asking _you _a question,Miss...?"

**Reporter Slut**, "M-My name...Yamamoto Aiko...but please, just call me Aiko."

**Yuki**, "Very well then, Ms. Aiko-san, please, let me begin."

**Aiko**, "Please, I am not worthy to have you utter san and my name in the same breath. Just call me chan."

She was beginning to irritate him, she was so respectiable and polite.

**Yuki**, "Yes, fine. If that is what you wish, Ms. Aiko-chan."

Yuki removed his glasses and polished them with the bottom of his shirt, lifting up the shirt so he could purposely show off his six pack. After he was done he let his shirt flutter back down and he placed the glasses carefully back on his face. You could tell she melted the instance her eyes came upon his heavenly six pack, her eyes became wide with envy, and her face reddened with embarressment. She coughed a little then picked up her pen and readied to begin writing. Aiko waited for his question.

**Yuki**, "So, how long have you been in the reporter business?"

She scribbled on her paper.

**Aiko**, "Well...since I was eighteen, I'm twenty three now. So about, five years. They said I was damn good, though I started off with little stuff and now I do the big shots."

**Yuki**, "I see...facinating." (_Not really...how boring...damn reporters...-_sigh-) Yuki's thought, LOL.

**Aiko**, "Really? You think so? Most people think it's boring..." -sweatdrop-

**Yuki's Thoughts**, "_I don't blame them_..."

He coughed.

**Yuki**, "Oh no, not at all. I'm a writer so I understand from a reporter's point of view." (_Geh...not really..._)

She scribbled more things on her paper.

**Aiko**, "So then, Mr. Eiri-san, how is your love life? Have you a special lady?"

His eye twitched and he clenched his fists, normally he would have had an outburst, but he managed to control himself.

**Yuki**, "N-No...I've taken a break from women...the ones I've dated were a pain in the ass and only wanted my money, or my talent, or my sex...which the sex part I didn't mind too much. I hate leeches..."

He could hear the frantic scribbling noise of her pen on paper.

**Aiko**, "Oh...I see, I can't really blame you I guess...I don't really date. I haven't dated since I was eighteen."

**Yuki**, "So you haven't had sex for five years then?"

Aiko blushed heavilly.

**Aiko**, "Er...uh..."

Awkward pause. Yuki waited patiently and he usually wasn't the patient one.

**Yuki**, "Well, aren't you going to answer me, Ms. Aiko-chan?"

**Aiko**, "...-_**cough**_-Twenty-three-**cough**-..."

He pretended he didn't hear her and he leaned inward towards her.

**Yuki**, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

**Aiko**, "Twenty-three! Okay, dammit, twenty-three! I'm still a virgin, are you fucking happy? There I said it, I said it, though I say it ashamed!"

Tears silently formed at the corners of her eyes, and rolled down her face, her head drooped down staring at her lap, she became abnormally quiet.

He shook his head.

**Yuki**, "You poor, poor woman, you've been deprived of so much, I couldn't understand how a woman like you would still be a virgin. Oh, well."

Still, she was silent, crying with a animal like whimper.

He shrugged non-chalantly.

**Aiko**, "You don't understand...I've had so many opertunities...but I didn't want meaningless sex...I wanted it to mean something. To those guys it was just getting a piece of ass...besides that...I'm afraid...like sex is a horrid experience I may never want to experience...maybe you couldn't understand since I'm sure your not a virgin..."

Her lip trembled as more tears rolled down her fragile face, she slowly lifted up her head, looking at Yuki's feet.

Yuki was quiet, he hadn't even consciously looked at her, but now he was carefully scanning her over.

**Yuki's Thought's**, "_No wonder she dressed like a tramp, she wanted sex, but she seemed to always attract the wrong people. Her hair was long and spiraled, a gentle brown tinted with a red that complimented the primary brown color. Lips...like a goddess...I bet if I kissed her she would taste divine. Her eyes...they were enchanting...an enchanting green, like the color of an emerald. The body on her...a perfect slender yet curvy body, a full bust which complimented her perfectly. A bronzed complection on her shiny, silky smooth looking skin. Perfect hands, with long tenuous fingers, french nails manucured to perfection, encrusted with small pink crystals. Long, slim but perfect legs... Sexy, though kinda slutty clothes, a pink blouse with a cherry blossom design, one button done up in the middle, reavealing much of her chest and abdoment. A dark grey almost black pinstripe miniskirt that was well below her naval, though barely convering her...and diamond encrusted black stilettos, and an expensive looking silver ankle bracelet. Her feet are small, and done in french manucure like her fingernails...she'd make a damn good character in my newest romance novel...I want to touch her..._"

Yuki was in a blank stare at her, not around in this universe (LOL).

Though by that time she had wiped up her tears with a million tissues and recomposed herself, pretending the previous conversation never happened.

**Aiko**, "Uhhh...Mr. Eiri-san? Mr. Eiri-san? Hello, are you okay?"

He shook his head at the sound of her voice and returned to this humanly realm! (LOL again)

**Yuki**, "Oh...um...sorry bout that. So...what size are you?"

Her face turned livid because she was almost afraid of what she thought he was asking for.

**Aiko**, "E-Excuse me, Mr. Eiri-san?"

**Yuki**, "I _said _what size are you?"

**Aiko**,"...Shoe size? Purse size? Hat size?"

As best she could she was trying to avoid what she knew he was asking.

He kept reverting back and foreth between pretend Yuki and the real Yuki. He was really straight foreward when he next spoke.

**Yuki**, "Bra size...are you an artificial brunnette hiding under that dyed hair that used to be blonde?"

She looked very apauled, her mouth dropped open in apauling shock.

It didn't seem like he was joking...at all...

**Aiko**, "Wh-What...? Mr. Eiri-san, I'm apauled you'd ask such a thing! This is an interview, not a cybering chat room!"

He stood up and looked like he was going to leave.

**Yuki**, "Well then, if your not going to answer my questions, Aiko, then I guess I must go attend my other things that need attending to. It's only been about twenty-five minutes. "

She thrusted her hand out towards him.

**Aiko**, "W-Wait! Don't go...please sit...I'll answer your questions...your the only decent person I've interviewed..."

He grinned, then sat back down, crossing his legs.

**Yuki**,"Okay then, that's better. As I said, what is your bra size?"

**Aiko**, "...36-D..."

**Yuki**, "Damn, you've got some big ol' tits lady. But then again, I guess I needn't really ask that just by looking at you, but it didn't hurt to know.Okay, so what kinds of panties do you like to wear?"

**Aiko**, "Maybe I should have interviewed that fifty year old pedifile instead...he probablly would have been more humane...grrr...it depends on what I feel like that day."

**Yuki**, "And that is...?"

**Aiko**, "You seriously want me to go into full detail? That's like asking me what kind of shoes I like to wear, too many! Why are you doing this? It's embarrassing, I don't know why it doesn't feel degrading though..."

He nodded sullenly.

**Yuki**, "Why I'm doing this, you ask? Because interviews are boring and the only reason I do them..."

He broke off mid-sentence.

**Aiko**, "What's the only reason you do interviews?"

**Yuki**, "...because when I have absolutely nothing to do it kills time. And why I'm doing this is to make this boring ass interview more exciting. Everytime they always ask the same things. So there, now answer me."

He was lying, but he was damn good at it.

**Aiko**, -sweat drop- "Um...well...when I feel like being casual which is usually at home...I like to wear bikini briefs, cotton or silk usually. I like wearing a speghetti strap shirt and some bikini briefs when I go to bed. I only wear thongs when I go to work or I leave the house. Unless I leave the house and feel like being casual...then I wear bikini briefs. Though I usually always wear a thong with skirts."

Awkwardness for Aiko...

Yuki raised a brow and looked at her skirt.

**Aiko**, -sweat drop- "..."

Suddenly he became all jittery, switching the leg which was crossed, standing up and sitting back down real quick, moving the position of his arms and hands every so often as the "interview gone wrong" progressed.

**Yuki**, "What kind of answer is that? You either think it's big or you think it's small!"

**Aiko**, -under pressure- "Um...well, it's big, but I've seen bigger..."

**Yuki**, -is extremely apauled- "How could you say that? It was so expensive! You ungrateful bitch!"

**Aiko**, -giggles- "Your the one that asked."

He puts his diamond ring right back on his leftring finger after asking her if that was the biggest rock she had ever seen. Dumb assinine question, but that's Yuki for you.

She looks at her wrist watch and gasps.

**Aiko**, "Sorry for wasting your time, Mr. Eiri-san, but it's already ten at night! I guess this concludes this crappy interview. I didn't even get anything for my newspaper article."

He grinned.

**Yuki**, "We could finish the interview at my place."

**Aiko**, "I don't wanna waste your time anymore. You said interviews were boring anyway."

**Yuki**, "No, no, it's quite alright. I insist."

**Aiko**, "Oh alright, I couldn't say no to the likes of you, Mr. Eiri-san."

**Yuki**, "Please, don't be so formal, call me Yuki."

**Aiko**, "Really? I'm honored, Yuki-san!"

**Yuki's Thought's**, "_Why does she always have to call me san?_"

Aiko stood up and brushed herself off taking her clipboard and pen with her, walking over to the table that had the box of tissues on it where her purse and dark grey blazer resided. Yuki followed her to the table.She picked up her blazer and put it on, then she picked up her purse.

**Aiko**, "I don't know where you live, so I'll follow you in my car."

**Yuki**, "You can ride with me, it'd be more convienent."

**Aiko**, "I would, but I have my car here. After the interview I have to drive home and type up this article."

**Yuki**, "I'll have it taken care of. Let's go."

**Aiko**, "Well...I guess...if you say you'll have it taken care of."

Hislips curled into a strangely somewhat benign and somewhat malevolent grin, then he started to walk away and he follow after her. They were in a darkly lit parking lot and he stood before his car. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of his car.

**Aiko**, "My God, your car is beautiful...a Mercades. Heh, my car's only a Jag sports convertable."

He didn't really say anything in responce. Then he pulled his keys out from his pocket and pushed a button twice on the remote (I don't know what you call those things) and the car beeped at a high pitched frequency then unlocked. He opened the door on his side and got in and started the car. She looked at him funny then went to the passenger's side and opened the door, got in and closed the door, then she buckled up her seat belt. Then the car drove off into the wilderness that was this city's highway, it was very dark except for the headlights of passing carsthat illuminated the interior of the car every so often. The silence was very awkward for both of them.

Then Yuki started his crap.

**Yuki**, "Please, won't you hold my hand? Let me feel your warmth?"

She looked down at her lap.

**Aiko** -sweat drop and confusion- "H...Huh? I don't even know you..."

Such the drama...king.

**Yuki**, "I'm so lonely, I have no one around to give me company...all of my close family is dead, my mother and father, brother, sister, and all my close reletives live in anoter country. All's I'm asking for is the embrace of your hand...is that so much to ask?"

(-**coughs**-Yuki'sfullofcrap!-**coughs**- LMFAO)

Slowly she lifted her head and looked towards him, barely able to see the side of his face in the darkness of the night. His hand slowly advanced towards her and it rested in her lap. She could only feel sorrow for him and she took his hand in her lap and rested it inbetween both of her hands. He caressed her bottom hand with his thumb.

**Yuki**, "Thank you, Aiko-chan."

**Yuki's Thoughts**, "Heh, if that works then that's a good sign! YAY!" -squeels like a happy school girl in his mind-

After about half an hour (his house is an hour away from where they were so they're half way there)she fell asleep, her back was pressed against the plush leather seat of his Mercades, though Yuki's hand was still in hers. Slyly he removed his hands from hers and touched her leg, groping it, but gently.

**Yuki**,-drools-"Wow...her skin is soft..."

Then slowly, more cautiously his hand advanced up towards her theighs, then her crotch...but then he stopped and quickly put his hand back on the steering wheel because she stirred and woke up. Though she was still somewhat groggy.

**Aiko**, "Was I dreaming...? I swear I just felt something touch my leg..."

**Yuki**,-sweat drop- "No, I think you were just dreaming. You must be still tired. Please rest if you feel like it."

**Aiko**, "Oh...sure I guess..."

Though she remained awake the rest of the trip, then finally they arrived at Yuki's huge house thingy. They had already gotten out of the car and he was now unlocking the door. It unlocked and he opened it, let her walk through first, then in walked in after her, closing the door behind him. Suddenly he stopped, because she was bent over taking her shoes off. He stood there and stared at her butt, he could see under her mini skirt while she as bent over. (God I could just imagine this scene drawn out in the manga...heehee.)

**Yuki's Thought's**, -drooling heavily-"_Well, she didn't lie about wearing thongs with skirts..._"

Then something, by means of cause and effect struck him. (Hee,hee, I like wording things well hidden, but I'm sure you'll figure it out unless I blantantly say it out loud.)

**Yuki's Thought's**, -heavily aroused- -sweat drop- -nose bleed-"_Oh God...why now? No, down boy, down! Damn it...stupid hot reporter..._"

Her shoes were off and then she stood up, and by the time she turned around Yuki had run away, presumably to his room.

**Aiko**, -raised brow- "Yuki-san? Guess he had to go to the bathroom really bad or something..."

A loud flushing toilet sound could be heard in the distance, then Yuki slowly walked back into view looking pallid and somewhat sweaty. (Well, I was right about the room part. LOL)

**Aiko**, "Um...are you alright...Yuki-san?"

He wiped sweat from his face with the sleeve of his shirt.

**Yuki**, "Oh, yes, fine...let's get on with that report of yours, shall we?"

She nodded and grabbed her clipboard and pen she had set down by her purse, which was next to the door. Afterwards he beconed her to the living room where a fire was lit in the fireplace. (I know he doesn't have one, but he had one installed, okay!) Like a obediant dog she followed him and sat next to him on that comfy looking couch of his. Yuki pointed his body towards her and crossed his arms. She set the clip board down in her lap and had the pen ready in her right hand. He grinned benevolantly.

**Yuki**, "Wait, would you like something to drink? Perhaps some wine?"

**Aiko**, "...Oh, sure. That would be nice, Yuki-san."

He uncrossed his arms and stood up, walking away to the kitchen. A few moments later he returned with two crystal wine glasses and a bottle of expensive Italian wine. He handed one of the glasses to her, then he sat down next to her, closer, nearly touching her leg. But the dense moron she is, she hadn't even noticed. There was a loud creaky noise after Yuki had removed the cork, he poured some wine into her glass then his. Afterwards setting the bottle and the cork onthe coffee table infront of the couch. She took a delicate sip of the wine then set the glass down on the coffee table. He took less conservative, but elegant sips of his wine, and held his glass.

**Aiko**, "Thank you for the wine, Yuki-san. I guess I'll start the interview again."

**Yuki**, "Please, don't be so formal. Just call me Yuki, no san, no nothing. Okay?"

**Aiko**, "O-Okay..."

Then she started asking him a bunch of boring questions over a span of an hour and a half. The reason which I did not dialog them was because it would be boring shit. It seemed they had nearly gone through the whole bottle of wine. Aiko had nearly lost it, she was plastered like a sailor, but Yuki was only buzzed because he was a chronic drinker. She barely ever drank so she wasn't very alchohol resistant. It was somewhat humous because, even though she was completely wasted she still was doing the interview, asking assinine questions that didn't make any sense. The use of her clipboard had been lost a long time ago when she became plastered, yet she was still yaking like there was no tomorrow. Even though she was gone, her mind was still with her, somewhat, though naturally she was denser then a sheet of rock even sober.

**Yuki's Thought's**, "Right where I want her..."

Yuki moved in close to her, his body touching hers. He grabbed her by the shoulders the took one hand and pressed a finger to her lips, hushing her drunken babble. She looked at him confused, but shut up. His eyes had turned passionate, and his lipshad curled into something heavenly.(Finally! GOD! LMFAO J/K)

**Yuki**, "Shhhhhhh...aren't you a little warm, Aiko?"

**Aiko**, "Huh? Uh...a little..."

Slowly and teasingly Yuki removed her blazer and non-chalantly tossed it onto the floor, the he put his hands on her arms, gentlycaressing her skin with his fingers. Her face reddened, in her drunken state and always dense like a rock state, she wasn't sure what was happening.

**Yuki**, "Are you better now? Or are you still a little warm?"

**Aiko**, -hiccups- "Actually...I'm still strangely...warm..."

His grin now became somewhat devilish.

**Yuki**, "Well, then let me help you with your blouse. I think that'll make you feel much better."

His hand slowly advanced to her shirt and he undid the one dinky little button that kept her blouse closed. It popped open and now you could see the rest of her upper body which the blouse covered. To his disappointment she wore a bra, but it was still an elegently designed bra. It was a black, frenchlace bra, embroidered with a flowery design.

**Aiko**, "Actually...now I do...feel...better..."

**Yuki**, "I think you'll feel better if I do this..."

**Aiko**, "D-Do...wha...what...Mr. Eiri Yuki-san?"

He firmly grasped her by the shoulders and began kissing, nibbling, and licking her neck in an erotic manner. Quickly her face reddened the worst it ever had in her whole life. She became scared, afraid. For a moment he stopped and looked at her.

**Yuki**, "Don't be afraid, I know this is what you want. Who wouldn't want it in the ass from me? I couldn't think of a person woman or man, straight or gay, that would turn me away."

Yuki pushed her over onto her back on the comfy couch and then he lie on top of her, this time kissing her on the lips softly. Silently tears flowed down her face, she knew she was going to be raped, and at the same time she didn't. He stopped and put his finger in her mouth, wedging it slightly open. Then his head went down and he kissed her, removing his finger and sliding his tongue compassionately into her mouth, regardless of waiting for a responce his tougue played in her mouth. Yet again he paused for a moment and sat up, he began to unbutton his shirt and he tossed it on the floor next to her blazer and blouse. He unbuttoned his khaki dresspants and unzipped them, but didn't remove them. Without interuption he started licking her neck, giving her a few hickeys, then he traveled downher neck until he came up toher bra.

**Yuki**, "This is in the way...let me take it off for you..."

He got off her and put his hands behind her back, but she drunkenly fought him off. Conscously she didn't know what was going on, but subconscously she did, and it was the subconscous instrinct that drove her. Yuki backed off, but he wasn't finished. She sat up staight then slumped onto her side, with a drunken blank look on her face.

**Aiko**, "Yuki-san...why...mhgfd...take it off...confusing meh...?"

A scowl came upon his face.

**Yuki's Thoughts**, "Damn women, reporters are usually the easiest to get laid. But this one is different for some reason. If she's a virgin like she said,she should be easier then the easiest."

Her eyes fluttered lazily and confused.

**Yuki**, "Let's get you to bed."

**Aiko**, "M-kay...Yuki-san."

Gently he picked her up and held her in his arms, then he carried her off to his bedroom. He plopped her on the bed then went back to the door and closed it, locking it. Then he advanced to the bed and got on his knees, removed a black suitcase looking thing from under his bed. So he opened it and there were erotic play toys in it, whips...(don't want to say any more...heehee...I'm such a dirty minded teenager) and he removed two pairs of handcuffs! (I'm officer Yuki, and your under arrest! LMFAO) When he was done he closed the suitcase type thing and slid it back under the bed. He stood up with the cuffs in hand, and cuffed her wrists to the top two posts. (Why not her ankles too? I dunno, and I don't know what Yuki's bed looks like, I never really paid attention in the manga or anime. LOL)

**Aiko**, "Whatrrrrr youuuuu...doing?"

Blatantly he ignored her drunken ramblings.

**Yuki**, "There! Now you can't fight back and I can finally fuck your brains out!"

A drunken, confused, childlike look appears on her face.

**Aiko**, "Whyyyy would yooouuuu...wanna fuck meh...brainssss? Youuuu'd make...meh...dumbbbb."

His eye twitched heavily and a giant vein throbbed on his forehead.

Yuki climbed onto the bed and got over top of her on his hands and knees, this time, removing her bra effortlessly, releasing her snug breasts from the bra. Afterwards he sniffed her bra then tossed it away, it fell onto the floor. He was about ready to do whatever he was going to do when something flew through his open window and landed next to the bed. It looked like a tin can, but then suddenly it exploded and black smoke spewed from it, causing temporary blindness to Yuki and Aiko. When it cleared Yuki's vision was coming back and there was a click and a gun barrel of a silver 44. magnum in his face. After his vision was completely fine he could see the person holding the gun, it was K. Yuki cocked a brow, but did not seem at all filled with fear.

**Yuki**, "Who the hell are you, and why the _hell_ are you in my house while I'm trying to get laid?"

**K**, "Step away from m'lady, Eiri Yuki! She's mine and no one bones her but me!"

**Yuki**, "She's your girlfriend?"

K blushed.

**K** -sweatdrop-, "Not exactly, it's been sometime after my divorce and I was dating her...I was gonna ask her out but I haven't yet."

**Yuki**, "Well she told me she's still a virgin so you haven't boned her."

K was silent.

**Yuki**, "Yeah, put that gun away and we'll both take turns at her."

K was apauled.

**K**, "I'd never do such a thing! Die pig!"

He shot Yuki in the forehead with a tranquilizer and Yuki crumpled onto the ground unconscious. The he holstered his gun.

**K**, "Oh Aiko-chan, let's go home! Poor girl..."

He removed a picklock kit from his back pocket and unlocked the cuffs, after he was done he put the kit back in his back pocket then picked Aiko up and took her to his house.

_Dis concludes this chapter_


	2. A Phantom Killer?

**Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki**

A Fan Fic by yours truely, Major Ivan Raikov AKA JB teh Assassin

**Take Note**: _Well hello everyone! -wavers- I didn't plan on writing more, but, even though I've only gotten two reviews it somehow convinced me to write more. So! That's what I'm doing. I don't really have much to say, but thank you. You'll be seeing more of teh evil Yuki, he's not gone. Oh, no. And we'll see our dumbass friend Shuichi later. I can't really tell you what to expect becuase that's kinda contradicting myself. I hate it when people perceieve Gravitation to be a yaoi hentai. That's just people ignorant to anime. When big fans of Gravitation like you and I alike know it's nothing like that. There's two shots where you nearly get to see Yuki's and Shuichi's ding dong in the manga...but convienently water covers up Shuichi's private and I think the same for Yuki. But hey, ya get to see Yuki's butt cheeks. LOL The only way that people ignorant to anime would be right about Gravitation is if they get remix Gravitation.-evil grin-ENJOY!

* * *

_

_Chapter 2_

K had put a large baggy t-shirt of his on her, since she wasn't wearing a bra or a shirt and lie her down in his bed. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and watched over her in her sleep. His 44. magnum was held at the ready.

She had passed out sometime after Yuki handcuffed her so she hadn't a recollection of what happened afterwards. To all her knowledge she was still at Yuki's place. She slowly began to come to with a throbbing headache, she turned onto her side and saw K slumped in the chair snorring loudly. She seemed surprised, but sighed heavily when she saw it was K and not Yuki. Then she sat up and lept out of the bed rushing to the bathroom, she found it easily and she was puking her guts out. The loud puking noise caused K to stir in his sleep and he slowly sat up looking to his bed to find it empty. His face became alarmed.

**K**, "Aiko? Aiko? Are you still here? Where are you, Aiko?"

The only thing he got in responce from her was a loud puking noise.

He sighed with relief, she hadn't been stolen away, she was just puking her sanity away. Thank God. (LOL)

She walked out of the bathroom, hunched over and looking like hell when she stopped before K and looked at him surprised since she was more awake now. Then in a flash of white she lept on him, causing the chair to bust into pieces and flattening him on his back onto the floor. Aiko had never shown him this kind of affection during all the time they had spent together, but then again they weren't in a relationship yet, they were only dating.

**Aiko**,-overly benign-"Oh God, Claude, is that really you? No Yuki? Was it all a dream? I'm so scared. Hold me and never let me go!"

He hesitated to put his arms around her, but he did anyway. One hand soft rubbed her back and comforted her.

**K**, "Don't worry, everything is fine. There's no one to hurt you while I'm around. Everything's alright, Aiko."

His voice was more then comforting, she cried into his shoulder then looked up at him with her watery eyes.

**Aiko**, "I know we're only dating...but thank you for helping me..."

She kissed him on the lips, that was the first time they had ever kissed even though they've been dating for a little over a month. His face reddened, then he gagged, she gave him a dirty look afterwards.

**K**, "Um...I don't mean to be the mood breaker...but please don't kiss me again because it tastes like puke..."

He closed his eyes and winced, expecting her to slap him or something, but she didn't. When he opened his eyes again she was smiling.

**Aiko**, "I realised that. I wasn't going to, but I really wanted to. So I did regardless. Sorry, I'm sure it wasn't most enjoyable."

**K**, "Other then the vomit tasting part it wasn't bad."

Suddenly she covered her mouth and ripped out of K's grasp, running to the bathroom. A loud, agonising vomiting sound could be heard from the bathroom.

When Yuki came to it was morning and he was crumpled on the floor of his bedroom. He sat up, confused, and ruffled his hair with one hand then he stood up. His bed was empty when he looked at it, then he remembered that some weird guy stole Aiko away. Though her bra, blouse, and purse were still here. Her purse...her driver's licence would be in there and he could find out where she lives, and stalk her!

After getting situated (taking a shower, eating, getting dressed,etc) he grabbed himself a beer and cracked it open, taking a sip. Then he grabbed a cig from his pack on the kitchen table and lit it up with a lighter. He went into the living room and picked up her purse and started rummaging through it until he found a lady wallet in her purse. Yuki took that out of the purse and started rummaging through that until he found what he was looking for, a business card looking dealy, but it wasn't a business card. It had her name, address, and phone number on it, it said "Please return to owner if found". He laughed slightly to himself, then heput the card on the coffee table, the lady wallet backinto her purseand gathered her bra and blouse and he dropped it ontop of her purse.

After many runs to the bathroom to spew her guts out she had settled in K's bed, laying in his lap while he wrapped his arms around her in a warm embrace, gently stroking her hair.

**Aiko**, "Claude, how did you find me?"

**K**,-sweatdrop- "Well...you know that Mr. Kumagoro keychain I gave youto put onyour carkeys, right?"

She nodded.

**K**, "I...uh...there's a tracker in it..."

Silence...

**Aiko**, "Oh, uh...I'm not sure whether to be relieved or morbidly afraid. That would explain that rabbit thing you always carry around all the time."

**K**, "I got worried since you hadn't called around the usual time you always call me. And I got this bad feeling, but I'm glad I came in the nick of time. Not that you can recall anything, which I think is for the better. Don't worry, I called in sick at your work for you, and your car was towed here and I payed for it."

**Aiko**, "Claude-chan, you didn't have to do that for me. I'll have to pay you back as soon asI can. I'm actually starting to feel a bit better, I don't think I have to..."

In a flash she broke away from K's embrace and ran into the bathroom, yet again vomiting.

**K**, "Oh geez, poor Aiko..."

The doorbell rang, K perked his head in the direction of the door, then got off the bed and went down stairs to the door. He looked through the peepholein the door, but something was blocking the peephole. K unlocked the door and opened it up, it was Eiri Yuki.

K was surprised, then he unholstered his 44. magnum and pointed it in Yuki's face.

**K**, "What the hell do you want, Eiri Yuki!"

Yuki held up Aiko's purse, which had her clipboard ontop, and her bra and blouse was folded extremely neat and placed ontop of the clipboard.

**Yuki**, "Here's her shit. Is Aiko-chan here? You can get that gun outta my face, asshole. Those darts hurt like hell."

K scowled.

**K**, "How the hell did _you_ get _my_ address, _you _asshole?"

He still held the gun in Yuki's face, with his free hand he snatched Aiko's things from Yuki.

Yuki sighed and rolled his eyes.

**Yuki**, "I went to her house and she wasn't there, her maid told me she was at your house and she gave me the address. Of course had to tell her it was for work before she would even hand it over. I went through alot of shit, so I think the least you could do is let me see her. Besides, I'm for her "_work_"."

**K**, "How did you get her address, anyway, dickhole?"

**Yuki**, "It was in her purse, dip shit. On a little business card that said to return her purse if lost. So I was being curtious and I did. So let me fucking see her!"

**K**, "She's not working today, she has the day off so she doesn't need to see you. If that's all then leave before my finger gets twitchy and accidentally pulls the trigger."

Then suddenly a very menicing, creepy grin, formed on Yuki's face.

**Yuki**, "Didn't Aiko tell you?"

K's finger grew tense on the trigger of the gun.

**K**, "Tell me what?"

**Yuki**, "That her and I are fuck buddies?"

He pulled back on the trigger, but not all the way, the hammer was ready to fall. His hand became jittery and wobbled the gun.(And by hammer, I mean a part of the gun, the little pointy thing on the end you use to cock the gun.)

**K**, "I don't believe you. She'd never do a thing like that. If's she's still a virgin then it's all a lie!"

**Yuki**, "I'm not lying. Does she _look_ like a virgin? Look at the way she dresses, and how amazingly beautiful she is. She could sleep with any and all men she meets. Why do you think she wasout so late last night? Because we were fucking!"

Tears began to form at the corners of K's eyes until they overflowed in abuncance and slid down his face, dripping on the floor beneath him. He looked really hurt, but he still didn't accept the words that came from Yuki's mouth. There was no way in hell he'd accept those words!

**K**, "Liar! Get the fuck outta here before I blast your brains out with real bullets!"

His hand steadied and he had a dead aim on Yuki's forehead, K's eyes narrowed into a glair of hatred.

Yuki just chuckled a little in amusement at K.

**Yuki**, "Go ahead, because if you miss I'll have no problem killing you. You're so damn naive."

His eyes quickly glanced at K's trigger finger and seen it was about to pull the trigger. In a quick motion, Yuki ducked under the gun and ripped it away from K's hand, but it was not an easy feat. They struggled a little, causeing the gun to shoot off twice before Yuki could snatch it away. K was sprawled out on the floor while Yuki pointed the gun at K's head.

**K**, "You can kill me, but you'll never get Aiko!"

Yuki's finger tightened on the trigger.

**Yuki**, "Is that so? Are you that full of yourself? Your not even her boyfriend. Don't worry though, I'll give her a good fucking since you won't be able to. Any last words before I kill you?"

**K**, "Go to hell you fucking rotten bastard!"

An ice cold grin took over Yuki's lips.

**Yuki**, "You go first..."

Then his finger pulled the trigger back all the way and a bullet ejected into K's forehead, causing blood to spirt everywhere. Now K lie completely lifeless on the floor, blood slightly oozing from the strangely shallow hole in his head. Yuki kicked his body to the side so he could pass and he tossed the 44. magnum next to K's body since he wouldn't need it anymore.

Aiko hadn't heard the comotion going on downstairs because she had been too busy vomiting again, but she did wonder why K was taking so long answering the door. She figured he was just doing the typical things he does and shrugged it off. After she vomited for the millionth time she went and lie back down in K's snuggly bed and closed her eyes, though she was still awake.

Slowly the door to K's bedroom creeked open, she heard it but thought nothing of it because she figured it was K. There was a soft pidder padder of foot steps traveling to the side of the bed, where Aiko's back was facing. Yuki was standing there, but he did not act, he just stood there.

**Aiko**, "Oh...who was at the door, Claude-chan?"

**Yuki**, "No one was at the door."

She was too drowsy to tell the difference between Yuki's voice and K's.

**Aiko**, "Hm, alright then. Come snuggle with me...but maybe you might not want to since I might puke on you."

She giggled lightly then stopped.

Yuki reached forewards and rested his hand on her shoulder (remember she's lying on her side with her back to him). She shuddered slightly because his touch felt strange, but familiar.

**Aiko**, "Claude-chan? Are you...alright? C-Claude-chan?"

She rolled over and saw Yuki coldly peering down at her, her eyes widened with fear and she sat up fast and slowly started edging back towards the other side of the bed.

He sneered at her.

**Aiko**, "Wh-Where's Claude-chan! Claude! Claude! HELP ME!"

Aiko screamed, but there was no one to come to her rescue.

**Yuki**, "What blonde bastard? I killed him. There's no one to help you now. It's just you...and me. So shut the hell up you stupud bitch and comply to me!"

There was no more bed for her to back onto and she crashed onto the floor which put her into a daze, not that it helped that she had a hangover from hell. She couldn't sit up with out falling back onto the floor. So she just lie helpless on the floor. Yuki walked over to her and picked her up, tossing her roughly onto the bed.

**Yuki**, "Let's finish this. I'm going to fuck away your virginity. You should thank me. It's a rare treat to have the honors of sleeping with a famous man like me."

**Aiko**, "No, no, noo, it's not you...I'm still drunk..."

It seemed she had become slightly delerious.

He climbed ontop of the bed and was lying over her on his hands and knees.

**Yuki**, "Oh no, your completely sober. I'm not going easy on you like I did last time, things are going to get rough."

There was a crazed maniacal look in his eyes, it was scary as hell. She already knew how he was like, she hoped she could fight him off, but doubted she could.

With one hand he grabbed the middle of the white baggy t-shirt and pulled until it ripped off, exposing her entire upper body. Then he grabbed her skirt and went to pull it down but she started instinctively scratching at his face. He growled and became pissed, slapping her as hard as she could with his right hand. Aiko was literally knocked numb, her whole head had no feeling and she couldn't see or think straight. Everything around her was all a big blur, but she could still feel Yuki touching her. She felt her legs rising into the air as Yuki took off her skirt then her thong and threw them on the floor along with the ripped shirt. Yuki got off the bed for a minute and quickly undressed himself, now both of them were completely naked. Afterwards he got back on the bed and grabbed her roughly and started having sex with her. The whole while she was crying and screaming, even fighting back, but nothing seemed to propell him. He just got rougher and rougher the more she fought back, so she stopped fighting but kept screaming and crying more, which he made it more enjoyable for him. It was such an unbareable pain for her, she wished she would die so she didn't have to go through this anymore. Eventually the pain became so horrid that she passed out.

(It's about 8 in the morning when the rape takes place.)

Ryuichi comes at about 7 in the evening, and gently raps on the door at K's house. He waits a little then knocks again, still no answer so he bangs on the door.

**Ryuichi**, "Dammit, K! Get your lazy ass up and open the door, you fucker!"

He waited impatiently and crossed his arms, but there wasn't a stir inside the house.

**Ryuichi**, "Okay, this is riddiculous. I'm not fucking waiting anymore. I'm busting down the God damn door!"

He backed up some distance and started ramming the door with his shoulder until after much effort the door caved in and fell backwards. After the dust cleared he walked in and tripped over something on the floor near the door.

**Ryuichi**, "What the hell, K? K? K!"

This is the one thing Ryuichi feared the most, the death of a close friend. Ryuichi broke down crying.

**Ryuichi**, "K...how could this happen? The bastards up stairs, isn't he? Probablly looting your shit. Well...I'll kill the fucker for you! LONG LIVE K!"

He grabbed K's 44. magnum that lie by his body and ran upstairs into K's room, when he spotted Aiko's naked and still body on the bed. Slowly he walked over to her and nudged her, she didn't budge, but he could see she was breathing so he sighed in relief at that. He quickly ran to the nearest phone and called the ambulence and the police. While they were on the way here he fully investigated K's house...but found traces of nothing...no one...a phantom killed K?

_Ta-da! Teh end of dis chapter has come upon you!_


	3. Aiko's Eyes

**Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki**

A Fan Fic by yours truely, Major Ivan Raikov AKA JB teh Assassin

**Take Note**: _Let's see here...um...my mind is blank. I finally started chapter three. I just haven't felt like writing lately. I've come up with some really good ideas in the plot, so you watch out for them. Pray to God for poor K-san...Oh, and K-san and I got married and went on our honeymoon! (It's a little joke I made, you wouldn't understand unless you were there when I said it. LOL) So I'll tell you about that in a story! (LOL) I feel extremely sorry for Ryuichi...

* * *

__Chapter 3_

I opened my eyes and bright pure white light was blairing down, burning, blinding, until my eyes were able to focus. After the incident with Yuki...I didn't know where I was. Was anywhere safe from his wrath? I wasn't so sure about that. I wasn't sure about anything any more. I just wanted everything to be the same again. After my eyes had focused there was a familure figure standing above me, it was Ryuichi. There was a sad, depressed look on his face, but once he had seen I'd awaken it turned into a large smile.

"How are you? You okay?"he said shakily.

"Oh...not really...how is K-chan?"I dared to ask, afraid of the answer.

I seemed to have pinched Ryuichi's mental nerve, tears formed at the bottom of his eyes. Then I regretted asking.

"I...I don't know...the doctors won't say anything every time I ask. Not even hinting whether he's alive or not. Poor K...damn that Eiri Yuki! Fucker..."

He and I grew silent for a few minutes, and during that time I looked around taking in my surroundings, when finally I knew where I was, a hospital.

"Don't worry, Aiko, I won't let Yuki hurt you or K-san again, ever! I promise!"

I wasn't sure what to think.

"Thank you, Ryuichi-san..."

A week later I went on with my life, still no word on K-chan, the hospital refused to say anything about him. So honestly we have no idea if he's dead, we're not sure what to think. Everything went almost back to normal, I was working normal hours, doing all the things I used to before the incident...Ryuichi has been coming over alot, supporting me, helping me out, protecting me. I appreciated it so much he has no idea. He pretty much abandoned his house, staying with me all the time. I haven't seen Yuki at all since that un faithful day, I honestly wondered what happened to him? Who knows and who cares.

"Okayyyyyyy, what'll it be for dinner tonight, Aiko! Do you wanna eat out, get take out, orrrrrrrrr have me cook dinner?"Ryuichi said so enthusiaticly as if becoming my personal butler was no hassal or bother.

My face grew a little red.

"Oh Ryuichi, your such a life saver. You know you don't have to do any of this for me. Thank you soooooooo much. I'm quite tired and don't feel like going anywhere. Well...if it's not a bother, how bout you cook something for us?"

A giant smile invaded his ever weary face.

"Of course! It's no problem for the great Ryuichi-sama of cooking!"

He rose a finger in the air in some kind of strange confidence, then he ran off to the kitchen and started prepairing dinner.

Lazily, I walked upstairs in my large house, and started a warm bath in my jacuzzi tub. My house wasn't quite a mansion, and it was only two stories, but it still had that "rich person" look because I did make really good money. Well, alright, a dead grandmother's inheritence, I cheated. So sue me. Anyway, I drew a warm bath and undressed in the bathroom, dressing myself in a rosey pink bathrobe. It was so soft against my skin, it was silk. It even had my name on it, it said "Aiko" in pretty cursive letters.

Waiting for it to fill to where I like it, I went over to a cabinet and removed some rose bubble bath stuff and put some in the filling tub. Afterwards I sat on the rim, waiting for it to fill up. The bathroom became misty and filled with the strong aroma of roses from the bubble bath, which made it more relaxing and intoxicating for me.

After a few minutes it finally filled up and I turned the water off. I went to the door and locked it then returned to the bath, untieing my robe letting it fall around my feet, my naked body entered the tub, slowly sitting down in it. Once I was settled down and pushed a button on the tub and the jets turned on.

My God...I thought I was going to die it felt so good...

The only thing is the jets are so loud you couldn't hear anything around you, unless of course it was louder then the jets. Which worried me a little, but I was in such a dreamy state it wasn't on my mind. I think at some point I fell asleep, because sometime later I felt someone nudge me awake, and there was silence, the jets had been turned off. When my eyes opened everything was a blur, I saw a faint face of someone. When the face was clear I saw Yuki and I screamed and slapped the face. I blinked and it was Ryuichi, but I swear just a minute ago it was Yuki, I swear on my life it was Yuki...

Ryuichi wasn't angry, just a little surprised looking.

"Uh...sorry I startled you. I couldn't find you and I just finished making dinner..."

He gaped at me strangely...

"HEY! What the hell are you doing in here while I'm naked? There's a thing called knocking!"

"Erm...I did...like a million times. There was no answer and I heard the jets going in the jacuzzi. So I got worried and busted the door open. The bubbles were covering you up...so I thought it'd be okay..."

I think Ryuichi was blushing...but not in an embarrassed way.

His eyes stared at me compassionately, deeply, they entranced me, caught me in an entanglement of confused emotion...When suddenly without expectation his kissed me swiftly on the lips. I slapped him in reaction and he pulled away, his face red and he went outside the door.

"Dinner's ready, come down when your done..."he said through the door, closing it behind him.

I got out of the tub, put my robe on, then drained the water from the tub. Then I went to my room and dressed in some silk jammie pants, and a silk speghetti strap shirt with my name on the corner of the breast. After I was done I went down stairs and was met my a delicious smell, every time he cooks dinner it's always something different. Never the same unless I want him to cook it again. I went into the dining room, the table was lavishly decorated for two with a silver candle stick holder center piece. The decorations were pretty much very romantically oriented...which I don't know why...Ryuichi was just trying to make me really pleased, so he did everything over the top. The food was alreasy on the table in all my nice silver platers and crystal plateware. Which normally I would have had a piss fit about, but I didn't because he cleaned them spotless.

After he was done doing whatever he came into the dining room and served me food, then himself. Then he popped a bottle of expensive wine and poured some into my wine glass then poured some for himself. Afterwards he sat done and began to eat very slowly, barely at all, something seemed to be bothering him, as he couldn't eat and he normally had quite the appitite. I wonder what he was thinking? Then he just played with his food for a while.

I ate most of my food...then I couldn't eat anymore...though I hadn't eaten very much to begin with.

"Are you alright, Aiko? You seem bummed out about something."he seemed consurned but asked in a bored voice.

"I'm fine."I answered quickly.

"Dinner was good as always, thank you very much. Do you need any help cleaning up?"I quickly changed the subject.

"No, no, I couldn't let those beautiful hands of yours touch dirty dishes. Please, go to bed, do your business, whatever you please. I'm more then happy to do all this stuff for you."

His face turned from slightly gloomy to benign.

"O-Okay...I could never repay you for what you have done for me..."

"All your thanks yous and kindness is enough."

With that he began taking away all the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned.

After what seemed like an eternity, a month and a half had gone by. Still the same as it had been a week after the incident...Ryuichi and I had become best friends. Still no word on K-chan. Why won't those assholes at the hospital tell us and get it over with? It's killing me, I want my K-chan to be okay. My sweet, sweet, K-chan. God, I miss him so much...

Ryuichi took me to some small time band that was steadily rising in popularity called "Ask". The opening band was some popular high school band called, "Bad Luck". I only stayed for the opening act because I got called at the concert and I had to go to the office to cover for someone's ass on my day off. That really pissed me off, I wanted to spend the day with Ryuichi, but no. He stayed though, only he was in disguise for obvious reasons.

Later that night when I got out of work Ryuichi told me all about the concert, how Bad Luck took over Ask's performance and whatnot.

_K-chan...I pray for you everyday that you will be alright. That your not dead. Please come back to me, smiling, in once piece. Don't worry, Ryuichi-kun is taking good care of me for you._ _The day you embrace my in your arm I await everyday. Let that day be tomorrow. Give me good news...K-chan..._

_Bum, bum! This chapter is over! Chapter 4 awaits to be written by me._


	4. Ryuichi's Eyes

**Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki**

A Fan Fic by yours truely, Major Ivan Raikov AKA JB teh Assassin

**Take Note**: _Chapter 4! Each new chapter, is like conqering a new country! Very difficult and strenuous! I actually liked writing in Aiko's point of view in the last chapter, so I think I'm going to write in Ryuichi's point of view this chapter. I probablly shouldn't have said anything. But oh well, it's not like I gave away anything. So I hope you'll enjoy it. I keep getting uber confused trying to remember everything when I wrote the part near the end of this chapter. So I hope I was write. And some parts I just wanted it to be like that. I can't explain it more because I would spoil what you need to read at the end of this chapter.

* * *

_

_Chapter 4_

It had been about a month and a half since Aiko's "incident" with Yuki. Strangely enough, it seemed he had disappeared from the world of men. He hadn't been heard of or seen any where since that day. His mention was on the news a few times, only to say that he had strangely disappeared, everyone wondered where the rat bastard had went. Not as if he had been kidnapped for a hefty ransome. At any rate, it has been nice takin care of Aiko for K-san. I know K-san would be proud of me. Those pricks at the hospital are really fuckin pissin me off. They won't say anything about K-san. I might have to go in there with out a disguise. But even so, I think they already know who I am. Regardless, still not letting me know anything on his condition. I assume if they're not telling us whether he's dead or alive, he _must_ be alive. Hang on, K-san...Aiko and I are praying for you.

I pretty much abandoned living at my house for a month and a half up to today, living at Aiko's, taking care of her, doing my part for my buddy K-san. Once every week Tohma-san stops by to visit, mainly with me, but he's also been very nice to Aiko, offering her front row seats to any NG bands. It's very weird, Tohma's not all that friendly to complete strangers, not an asshole, but neither friendly. Perhaps it was his obligation to me...or K? I don't know. Noriko stops by once in a great while, but I don't really like that skank all that much. But, she's been extremely supportive of Aiko, taking her out shopping and what not. I wonder what's brought these changes in Tohma and Noriko?

Today Aiko got out of work early because someone called in a bomb threat on their building. Which was fully investigated, but it seemed a hoax. So she came home beat, flopped her shoes off, and plopped down on her leather couch. Poor Aiko-chan... I walked over to her and stood infront of her and smiled real big like I always do everyday to make her feel better. There was a strained frowing look on her face, but as soon as I smiled it turned into a tired half smile.

"Could you massage my shoulder's please, Ryu-chan? They've been hurting me all day."she asked me.

"Sure, no problem."I answered.

That was the first time ever she called me chan, for some reason I felt special. I'm not sure why, I know she just meant it in a friendly way...but I couldn't help thinking different. I mean, I wasn't attracted to her or anything, she was K's. Well...technically they were only dating...but I still had a cha...**no**! Don't think like that! Ryuichi, she doesn't love you, she loves K. Or does she? I don't know, I shouldn't think about it at all anyway...

She leaned forewards a bit so I could have access to her shoulders, then I walked behind the couch and reached my arms out and began to massage her shoulders. I felt her stiff, strained muscles melt under my finger tips as they worked their magic. She even let out a big relieved sigh. For some reason I bent my head down closer to hers, to the side of her head. The smell of coconut moose tickled my nose, it was a pleasent smell, it smelled really good. The funny thing is...I **hate** coconuts. Then suddenly her head tipped back limply as it rested on the plush back on the couch, it made me jump, it scared the living hell outta me. It seems she had passed out from exaughtion and my shoulder massage. Her face looked so peaceful and angelic when she slept...she was so...so...beautiful.

I walked around to the front of the couch and lie her down, then I went upstairs and grabbed a pillow and a blanket. I placed the pillow under her head very gently and then I covered her up with the blanket. It was only noon, so I guess she didn't want lunch.

Afterwards I left her a note saying I went out for some "errends" and I'd be back soon, so she wouldn't worry. I normally would have left my cell number, but she already knows it by heart. Probablly because I'm her idol...When we were living together for the first three days, I think, she was like any normal Nittle Grasper/Ryuichi fan...out of control. After those three days she started acting normal, treating me like a normal human being.

I grabbed a light denim jacket and put it on then left. I drove over to Yuki's house in my car, Aiko'd have a cow if I used her Jag. It wasn't any use, I tried really hard not to go to Yuki's everyday and beat his ass...but...I couldn't stop the erge anymore. My fists were banging on the double doors and I was screaming like a fuckin Japanese bastard.

"Get your fucking God damn fucking scrawny ass out here! Or I'm gonna bust these fucking shitty ass doors and rip your dick off and make you eat it!"I screamed through the door.

(I can't member if Yuki had a gate...I think he did, but Shuichi got in his driveway with no problem so I don't think there was one.) 

I'm normally not violent at all, but Yuki sparked a dormant fire inside me and now everytime I'm reminded of him I think of only one thing...kick his fucking ass to the moon.

I waited for a few minutes and I was just about to start banging on the door again when I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. The door slowly opened and a scruffy looking, really tired looking Yuki stood there, not even fully awake.

"What the hell...do you want?"he yawned.

I punched him the the face, it seemed to wake him up more and he cowered before me and got on his hands and knees, as if I were some kind of god that chose to give him life or death at my will.

"Damn, don't fuckin piss your pants, you pansy. I'm not gonna kill your ass. I just wanted to put you in the hospital like K and Aiko."I kicked him in the ribs.

Yuki grunted loudly and held his ribs, squirming in his place.

"Please...Ryuichi-san,"he said in a strange way "don't hurt me...I'm not Yuki..."

I was kinda confused, and in such a rage I hadn't listened to any of his pleading really. So I took a step back and looked down at him as he slowly collected himself onto his feet.

"I...I'm his brother, Tatsuha...he had me dress as him so that he could go on his trip with out being bothered...as I look just like him and all...I even died my hair blonde...Whatever the reason is your here, Yuki's gone for a while. You could talk to Shuichi if you want...he's here...somewhere... Wait, your Ryuchi! OH MY GOD YOUR MY IDOL! CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH? COME IN! COME IN!"

This kid, after he had time to look at me, was all spazing out, I didn't wonder why. I knew. It was obvious, God, I'm not that stupid. I just stood there for a moment then he grabbed me by my arm and drug me inside Yuki's house. Of course, I didn't have low expectations of his house. After all it was _the_ Eiri Yuki.

Tatsuha screamed like a fan girl and clung onto my arm in a death grip, then he nuzzled the side of his face against my shoulder. I just shuddered a little and shook my arm viciously trying to get him off me. But my rage had gone away for now and I was back to my normal self. He was creeping me out. I shook as hard as I could but he wouldn't come off as if he were glued onto me. After I frantically shook him he let go then grabbed my ass! What the hell anyway? Then he was hugging me from behind...then I saw Shuichi...I knew him a little because I saved his ass at his first concert. He was slowly walking along, drowsy, rubbing his eyes, he stopped for a minute then yawned stretching his arms out. Then he looked at me and spazzed out worse then Tatsuha, he ran at me and hugged me in the front. Great, now I was sandwiched inbetween two guys, I was a gay sandwich.

It wasn't _so_ bad because they were both cute...but it was kinda weirding me out. Kinda reminded me of the time Tohma and I...yeah...

"HEYWHOWANTSMYAUTOGRAPH?"I said in a quick panic.

They both let me go and they were freaking out.

"Ohh! Ohhh! We do! We do!"they both said.

"Uhm...go get some paper or something then..."I said.

"OKAY! YAY! PAPER! PAPER!" Shuichi said overly estatic and he and Tatsuha ran out of the room and came back with paper and a pen.

"ME FIRST! ME FIRST!"they were both saying really loud and annoying.

I walked over to a table and placed the two piece of paper on the table and uncapped the pen. I wrote my name on both of the pieces of paper and as soon as I was done they snatched the papers up and hugged it to their chests. Then they ran away and I assume they musta stashed my autogrpah away somewhere because they came back empty handed. They were standing like right next to me invading my bubble...it was kinda weird, but it didn't bother me. They looked at me with a sparkle in their eyes.

"S-So what did you want to ask me?"Shuichi said in this really cute friendly voice

"I just want to know where Yuki is. I have some business with him."I replied to Shuichi.

A dorky confused look appeared on his face, and Tatsuha shifted his body and looked a little nervous.

"Wh-Wha? Your so funny, Ryuichi-san! He's right here. Oh! I bet he invited you over for a surprise for me! Since he's really good friends with Tohma, and of course you and Tohma are best friends too. Oh Yuki! You've been so good to me lately! It's weird how much you've changed!"Shuichi looked at Tatsuha with these sappy luvy dovy eyes.

"Huh, are you on crack, Shuichi? That's Tats..."I was cut off.

Tatsuha lunged forewards and grabbed my balls really hard and I fell to the floor crying, scrunched up in a ball.

I think Yuki had his brother dress up as him to keep Shuichi and everyone away from the real Yuki, and I would have blown his cover. He's got a strong grip though because my balls feel like dust.

After my nuts felt better we hung out and I kinda forgot about Aiko. Shuichi had to leave to go do some stuff at NG, so it was just me and Tatsuha hanging out.

"Sorry about earlier...my brother had me dress up as him to keep everyone out of his hair while he was out of town. He said if I did you'd come over. So I was all like hell yeah, Yuki! I knew he wasn't lying because he's friend's with Tohma and Tohma was in Nittle Grasper with you."

"It's alright...I didn't know. Lucky you said something else I probably would have crippled you."

God knows how long I stayed over there, but we shit around for a long time until Shuichi came back later. Then all of us shit around and we went out and I bought them a bunch of alchohol. Man, did we all get plastered. Shuichi passed out some time because I noticed him lying on the floor sleeping at some time during the night. Tatsuha and I were singing drunkenly to Nittle Grapser songs as we stumbled around and I fell on the couch.

"H-Hey! Ryuichi! Where'd you...go? All'sssssss I can see areeeeeee squiglieSSSSSSSssssssss..."Tatsuha sounded all muffled and weird.

Then I think he fell ontop of me after tripping on the couch, I felt something fall ontop of me, but I couldn't see or hear too well from being so damn wasted. I looked up and there was a big fleshy squiggly head infront of me, but it has to be Tatsuha because there was some blonde in those squigglies. Shuichi had pink hair.

"Ryuichi...you are sooooooooooooo...fuckin hot..."I didn't understand too well what he said, I was half awake and could see mostly squigglies.

I opened my mouth to speak and he kissed me, I even felt his tongue sloppily play with mine, I didn't pull away though. This is where it got really hazy and I don't remember too much. I think I kissed him back with my tongue...then...uh...I think he attemped to give me a blowjob because I felt my pants being unzipped, but I passed out after that.

_YAY! It's over! Well this chapter is. I felt in a more super Gravitation oriented type mood. WHEEEEEEEEEE! Stay tuned for chapter 5! Woot!_


	5. Ewwwwww porn!

**Interview With An Eerie Eiri Yuki**

A Fan Fic by yours truely, Major Ivan Raikov AKA JB teh Assassin

**Take Note**:_YAY! Chapter 5! Whoo! It's a miricle! Let's see...anything importain I need to discuss? Can't think of anything, except I might change the title of this ficcy because, well, it kinda doesn't go with the ficcy that much anymore. Unless, I can somehow find a way to intertwine the title in the story then in just the beginning. So did you guys like the chapters in Aiko's and Ryuichi's POV? I kinda had a hard time writing Ryuichi's POV because I totally forgot he was a baka, and the fact that Shuichi and Ryuichi act pretty much the same. Stupid. If you really pay attention you can kinda see how his POV goes from using larger intellectual words...to smaller more simple words. I was too lazy to go back and change every thing. Even if he may be a moron on the outside he could be intellegent on the inside. -LOL- -Ish randomly reminded of a piccy of Yuki I drew with snide comments on it- Well, here's the latest chapter, so enjoy!

* * *

__Chapter 5_

Ryuichi was startled awake by the loud, ear shattering ring tone of "Sleepless Beauty", that kept repeating over and over. Slowly, he sat up and collected himself, not paying attention to the diguised Tatsuha or Shuichi passed out near him. He fished in his pockets for his cell phone until he found it. Immediately a loud, angry voice that he knew very well began to yell at him.

"**Ryuichi**! Where in God's name are you! I've been trying to get a hold of you all night and all morning! You had me worried sick! I'm...I'm sorry...I shouldn't yell at you. Just tell me your...okay?"it was Aiko's loud rantings.

He was quiet for a minute then he spoke with a raspy voice.

"No, no...it's my fault. I should have called you and told you what was going on. I'm such a moron. I deserve to get yelled at. Anyway, I'm at Yuki's house. You wouldn't believe what happened."

"Oh God, you killed Yuki...I hate him, I despise him, but I don't want him to be dead."

"No! God no! I didn't kill him. I just came to beat him up, you know. And his boyfriend and younger brother was here in disguise. I thought his brother Tatsuha was Yuki because they look like clones. Well they were big fans of Nittle Grasper...and me...and we hung out. They were a pretty cool bunch of kids. We got wasted and I totally forgot about everything. Really, **really**, sorry about that."

"I...understand. I know that you like to go out and do things too. Not always hang around a lamo like me all the time. Wait...did you say Yuki had a boyfriend? What was his name?"

Ryuichi felt something tickling his crotch so he looked down and Tatsuha was lying face down on his crotch. He forgot about what had almost happened last night. His pants were still unzipped, but that was as far as it got. Tatsuha probablly passed out after he unzipped Ryuichi's pants, because Ryuichi could see his boxers where his pants were unzipped and not his dong. His little friend was just moving around and it was tickling his crotch area. (LOL Awkward silence...)

Afterwards Ryuichi jumped up and screamed like a little girl, zipping his pants in the process. He caused a chain reaction, Tatsuha jumped up and screamed like a little girl, then Shuichi jumped up and screamed like a little girl.

"Ryuichi? Ryuichi? Are you alright? What's going on?"she said over the phone, but Ryuichi didn't hear her because he wasn't paying attention.

"Shut the hell up, all of you dammit! Why in fuck's name is everyone screaming!"Tatsuha said trying to impersonate his brother as best he could.

Tatsuha was sitting on the couch at the opposite end of Ryuichi, then there was a swift flash and Shuichi was lying in his lap like a cat.

"I'm not in the mood, Shuichi. Go to hell."he sounded exactly cold hearted like Yuki normally did.

Shuichi got all whiney.

"B-But...Yuki...you were being all nice...and now your being all mean! Why? Why can't you be like that all the time?"

Tatsuha shoved Shuichi out of his lap then stood up and walked outside. Shuichi fell on the floor and started crying then he rushed to Ryuichi and clung on to his leg, looking for comfort from him. Ryuichi looked down at Shuichi a bit confused, then he remembered he had Aiko on his cell phone.

"Shit! Shit! Sorry! Sorry! I forgot! Aiko, is it all right if I bring Shuichi over to your place with me? He kinda needs somewhere to hang out for a while because Tat...I mean Yuki's being an asshole to him."

"Shuichi? Why does that name sound familiar? Yuki's boyfriend..."

"Shuichi Shindo. He's the vocalist for Bad Luck. I took you to an Ask concert and they were the opening band. Their slowly but surely gonna be popular. Bad Luck's already signed with NG."

"OH! Okay, I know who your talking about. Yeah, I liked those guys. Sure I guess, since I won't have to leave for work till later. But if he still wants to stay even if I'm gone that's fine too. Well, I'll let you go because I need to finish my laundry. I'll see you in a few."

"Okay, see ya later, Aiko."

He hung up then closed his cell phone and put it in his pocket.

"R-Really...Ryuichi-san...I can come with you? YOUR SO AWESOME!"

Shuichi jumped up and clung onto Ryuichi's chest, crying tears of joy.

Ryuichi just sat there embarrassed.

"No problem, kid. You better go ask Yuki before we leave, because I'm leaving right now."

Slowly Shuichi stopped crying, and he got off of Ryuichi and stood up.

"Wow! I never thought I'd get to hang out with my idol! Yuki won't care, he'd probablly be happy that I was leaving so he could work on his novel with out me bothering him."

"Oh, well, we'll tell him that your leaving before we go then."

Ryuichi stood up and walked to the door and put his shoes on, Shuichi did the same. When they walked outside Tatsuha was standing by the door smoking a cig. Tatsuha looked over at Shuichi and took a puff of the cig.

"Where the hell are you going?"Tatsuha said exactly like Yuki would.

"I'm...I'm going with Ryuichi to his girlfriend's house."Shuichi said very quietly.

"Good. I won't have your little ass bothering me while I'm working. Get the hell out already." he took one last puff of the cig before flinging it onto the ground, stepping on it.

Shuichi whined like a little puppy then Ryuichi directed him to his car, Ryuichi unlocked it then got inside, then Shuichi got inside the passenger's side.

"So why is Yuki always like that? Why does he treat you so badly?"Ryuichi asked curiously.

"Yuki's just misunderstood. That's all, he can be really nice sometimes."Shuichi replied quietly.

"Still, that's not right to treat his lover like that. He's a romance novelist, I can't understand how he couldn't be more compassionate. But, whatever I guess. Wait...she's not my girlfriend...she just...uh...my friend."

Then Ryuichi drove off, watching Tatsuha for a moment in his rear view mirror until he disappeared.

"God...your so cool Ryuichi-chan..."

Ryuichi blushed a little and scratched his head with one hand.

"Oh, uh, thanks. Hey, aren't you the vocalist from Bad Luck?"

It grew quiet for a moment then Shuichi looked at Ryuichi with large sparkling eyes.

"Y-Yes, I am! You've heard of Bad Luck! Oh my God! That's so awesome!"

"Well Tohma told me about you guys the other day when he called me."

(I kinda forgot when Ryuichi saves Bad Luck's or rather Shuichi's ass when he freezes on stage at his first real concert. I can't recall when alot of things happened when, so things might be a little messed up, so bare with me please. Instead I'm kinda just implementing here...so it might be a tad different from the manga. Hahaha...I almost forgot that Shuichi already knew that Ryuichi knew Tohma because Tohma and Ryuichi were in Nittle Grasper together. LOL I hate Noriko! Ew.)

Ryuichi pulled into Aiko's driveway early in the morning (7 in the morning I guess) and parked next to her Jag convertable. He got out of the car and waited for Shuichi to get out then he locked the car. Afterwards he walked over to the door and unlocked it with his copy of the key to her house on the same keyring as his car keys and he opened the door and stepped inside. Ryuichi meekly followed after him holding on to the back of his shirt.

Aiko was sitting on the couch with a lap top in her lap, typing up an article for the newspaper she worked for. (Ha, ha. She works for an inanimate object. Shut up, you know what I mean!) Ryuichi walked over to Aiko with Shuichi clinging onto him. He smiled at her and Shuichi peeked at her from behind Ryuichi, still clingly onto him.

"Your up pretty early, Aiko-chan. Working on an article for the paper?"Ryuichi said.

She didn't really say anything, she was too transfixed on her lab top typing away.

"Aiko-chan? I brought Shuichi, don't you want to meet him?"

She let out a slight growl.

"Go to hell. Don't bother me...go somewhere else."she snapped at him.

Ryuichi cringed backwards and left the room with Shuichi still clung onto him. He went into an entertainment room with a huge flat screen tv, a 53' incher. There was a PS2 hooked up to it, and this huge rack of videogames next to the big screen. There was another big rack of movies on the other side of the big screen. A hidden surround sound system was hooked up to the big screen, the speakers were hidden until you pushed a button and they'd slide out of the ceiling or where ever they were installed. A huge subwoofer was in the back of the room. There was a nice big couch infront of the big screen with leopard fur on it, and two black recliners on both sides of the couch.

Shuichi let go of Ryuichi and ran to the couch and jumped on it, giggling madly like a girl. Ryuichi smiled and walked over to the couch and sat next to Shuichi. Once Shuichi calmed down he looked at Ryuichi with a sullen face.

"Is she always so mean like that? It's creepy because she totally reminded me of Yuki. He's always on his lab top telling me to go piss off or something. If Yuki were a woman he'd be that lady."

Ryuichi's head drooped a little.

"Well...no...she's normally not like that. That's the first time she's **ever** done that. I wonder why she got like that..."

"Yuki's like that when he has a dead line and he has to haul ass to get a chapter done or finish a book or something. So maybe she's on a tight dead line?"

"Hm, you know you might be right. Well, if she ever finishes that article I'll introduce you to her when she's not being evil. Anyway, do you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, that'd be good! I wanna get this icky vomity beer taste out of my mouth. So some water would be fine."

Shuichi smiled a big Shuichi smile, then Ryuichi smiled back at him.

"Sure, no problem."

He got up and left going to the kitchen, leaving Shuichi alone in the entertainment room. Shuichi got up and started going through the movies and games, but he made up his mind and watched a tape of a live Nittle Grasper concert. Ryuichi came back with a glass of water for Shu and he handed it to him and sat next to him.

"Why the hell are you watching that? Change it!" Ryuichi looked at Shu and scowled.

Shuichi whined and gave Ryuichi big chibi eyes.

"Do I have to? I don't want to...okay...fine..."

Poor little Shu-chan sighed then slowly got off the couch and stopped the DVD, took it out and put it back into its case and onto the rack. He browsed though the rack for something to watch. Then he grabbed DVD and popped it in and pushed play on the remote, afterwards plopping down into Ryuichi's lap. Ryuichi just blinked a little and looked at Shu.

"So Shuichi...what did you put in?"

Shu blinked.

"I dunno...it looked like a good movie...and I never heard of it before. She's got a bunch of gaijin DVD's, not alot of Japanese ones."

As soon as the movie played both of their eyes went wide and they stared in surprise and shock. The surround sound speakers had come out of thei hiding places and they were blairing loudly, but not too loudly of sex noises. Baka Shuichi had put in a gaijin porn movie, not being able to read english and all... But of course, neither one stopped the movie. They were both perverts, but almost anyone had a bit of pervert in them.

Not too soon after while they watched the porn, Aiko had finished her article and heard the noise, but she couldn't tell what it was. So she turned her lap top off and closed it, setting it on the couch. Then she went to the entertainment room to see what they were watching. Of course she hadn't really paid attention to the noise as she approached. As soon as she stuck her head in and saw the TV her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open.

"What the hell are you guys doing watching porn this early in the morning?"she said loudly so they could hear her.

They both looked at Aiko startled and somewhat embarassed.

"It's not what you think!"Ryuichi answered.

She just smiled at the both of them.

"It's alright...it's not big deal...we'e all adults here. We can have a big porn marathon all day if you want."she winked at Shu and Ryu.

The poor guys just stared at her wide eyed and thei faces redded like hell.

"I'll get my porn stash, I can't stay all day, I don't have to go to work for a few hours anyway."

Then Aiko was gone again and she went to her room and got out this huge box fom under her bed and she brought it back to the entertainment room. She wasn't shy at all about anything of a sexual manner, but it seemed Shuichi and Ryuichi were. So she picked out a new porn and started it up. And they spent about three hours watching porn together. About after 2 seconds of the beginning of the marathon Ryuichi and Shuichi had already gotten boners. So it was a bit awkwards spending three hours sitting there on the couch watching porn...with one girl and two guys...

Sometimes during the movies she had gotten all ready for work, befoe she headed out she peeked in the room with a big smile.

"Don't you guys be having big orgies in my house while I'm gone unless I'm here!"Aiko joked.

Since the incident with Yuki she had become much more open with her sexuality with her friends. Then she was off for work. So now it was just Ryuichi and Shuichi...watching porn...

"That was just awkwards...she's never been really open like that with sex stuff..."Ryuichi said quite surprised.

"Oh...yeah...it was kind of weird...shit...it's nine now right? Shit! I have to go to NG! Damn it, Sakano-san and Hiro ae going to be pissed that I'm late!"Shuichi said all paniced.

He got up in a flash and ran out the door, making sure he grabbed his shit.

Ryuichi just blinked then went back to watching porn, atleast he could wank off now...which he probablly really needed now. Then there was a knocking at the door so Ryuichi paused the movie then went and answered the door.

"Ryuichi, is Shuichi here? The dumb shit has to go to NG..."it was Tatsuha.

"He just left actually...I'm just hanging out here by myself now...Aiko went to work just a few minutes ago."

Tatsuha's eyes got all big and sparkly.

"Ryuichi-san...can I...can I come in and hang out with you until Shuichi gets back?"

Ryuichi sighed, but then smiled at him.

"Sure...I could use some company anyway."

Of course Ryuichi hadn't been paying attention, but he had a bulge in his pants from getting an erection from watching porn...

"R-Ryuichi-san...what were you doing?"

Tatsu had taken a glance at Ryu's bulge, but looked away quickly.

"Oh...er...we were having a movie marathon..."he coughed and blushed a little.

_Well since you bastards have been waiting forever for the fifth chapter here it is, but it's not finished...I wasn't gonig to put it up till ti was finished. But I thought I'd be nice and put it up anyway for ya guys/ So enjoy the new and undone chapter!_


End file.
